Para estar a mano
by Wonderlan-Yaoi
Summary: A veces, nos dejamos llevar, a veces simplemente no sabemos que ocurre, a veces, solo a veces... pareciese que hay una brecha y es necesario que estemos a mano. (KagaKise, mención Aokuro, KagaKuro y Aokise)


Esto ya lo tenía escrito pero le puse "No guardar" por accidente, me siento estúpida… Bueno, hola a todo el fandom de Kuroko no Basket, soy medio nueva en el fandom o más bien escribiendo sobre ellos, así que si los personajes en este fic salen medio Ooc, me disculpo de ante mano. He aquí el fic.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Kuroko no Basket no son de mi propiedad. El fic si es mio.

 _ **Para estar a mano.**_

Se dice que el primer beso es el más importante y que debes de guardarlo para alguien especial, eso era lo que Kagami sabía acerca del tema. Cuando Kuroko menciono aquello, al pelirrojo le cayó como una piedra en el estómago.

-Bueno... incluso yo he tenido mi primer beso- su mente se quedó en blanco un momento, ¿qué demonios significaba eso? Se quedó callado un rato, esperando que saliera otro tema de conversación, pero Kuroko parecía esperar su respuesta.

-... Pues yo no- lo dijo lo más tranquilo posible, escucho el suspiro sorpresivo de Kuroko y al mirarle por el rabillo del ojo, noto como tenía un tono rosa en las mejillas.

 _Tal vez no debió decirlo._

-Y-yo... pensé que Kagami-kun...-

-Pensaste mal- le corto de inmediato, no quería ser grosero pero la situación se lo hacía inevitable. Porque le gustaba Kuroko. Mucho. Y tal vez ese comentario había arruinado los avances de Kagami.

-¿Cuando fue?- se aventuró a preguntar, tal vez por mero masoquismo más que por curiosidad. Kuroko se notaba nervioso e incómodo, pero no había vuelta atrás, después de todo él había sido el que sacó el tema.

-Te... Teiko- bien, quizá eso ya era suficiente para ambos... pero Kagami deseaba saberlo todo.

-¿Con quién?- después de la pregunta vino un largo silencio, que molestaba al más alto. Kuroko suspiro.

-No... Quiero hablar de eso, nos vemos mañana, Kagami-kun- se despidió para irse a toda prisa, dejando a Kagami con la duda de quién le había despojado de su primer beso.

Pasaron así una semana, la tensión entre ambos era evidente, incluso en la cancha. Kagami decidió faltar a la escuela, no tenía ánimos de nada además de que había tenido que salir a reunirse con su padre que así como llego se fue, dejándolo a él exhausto tanto física como mentalmente. Suspiro con pesadez, tenía que pasar a comprar ingredientes para la cena o tal vez ordenaría algo. Mientras caminaba perdido en sus pensamientos, alguien lo llamaba repetidas veces.

-Kagamicchi... Kagamicchi... ¡KAGAMICCHI!- le grito Kise al oído en lo que el otro salía repentinamente de su ensoñación. Le miro asustado para después darse cuenta que solo era el rubio y fruncir el ceño, mientras Kise sonreía.

-Maldición Kise, me sacaste un susto- Kise camino a su lado soltando una suave risa. Estaba muy bien arreglado y olía a naranja, Kagami cerró los ojos para que le invadiera el aroma.

-Lo siento, Kagamicchi. Pero vas en tu propio mundo, te llame varias veces y no me escuchaste, así que me desesperé- volvió a reír y Kagami sonrió esta vez, Kise era idiota pero alegre una excelente compañía en esos momentos.

-Bueno... esta vez tengo que darte a razón, estoy un poco distraído... pero, ¿y tú? ¿Qué pasa con esa ropa?- le miro de arriba a abajo con una sonrisa como si se burlara un poco, aunque no había nada de que burlarse; la ropa le quedaba perfecta, los pantalones le caían en las caderas como a la medida, la camiseta parecía una capa más de piel y el chaleco le daba un aire elegante, todo en Kise parecía resplandecer. Pero luego sus pensamientos le mostraron a Kuroko; mientras Kuroko era invisible, Kise resaltaba, Kuroko era una sombra y Kise... una supernova.

-Kagamicchi... si sigues pensando tanto se te fundirá el cerebro- Kise soltó unas risas y Kagami no pudo evitar reírse también. Ahí estaba otra diferencia, era difícil hablar con Kuroko, tratar que se expresara y con Kise parecía conocerlo desde hacía años.

-Vine a una sesión de fotos, ya termino y pensé en irme a casa pero ya que te encontré, ¿por qué no vamos a comer?- Kagami lo pensó un momento, tal vez necesitará despejarse. Le sonrió a Kise y este le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bien, pero tú pagas- rio mientras Kise se quejaba.

.

.

.

-¿El primer beso de Kurokocchi?- a Kagami le fue imposible no preguntar, Kuroko había dicho que su primer beso había sido en Teiko así que Kise como "la chismosa" que era, debía saber algo. Estaban en un Maji Burger, Kagami había pedido una docena de hamburguesas y Kise se conformó con una ensalada, con la excusa de "una dieta de modelo estricta". Se encontraban sentados el uno frente al otro.

-Él dijo que fue en ese tiempo... no quiero meterme en su vida pero... no parece confiar mucho en mi con respecto a esos temas- se sentía avergonzado, sabía que su cara estaba roja pero la prioridad era la información. Kise le miró fijamente, suspiro y bajo la mirada.

-Kagamicchi... hay cosas que no necesitamos saber... o ver- susurro lo último tan bajo que Kagami casi no lo escucho, trago saliva y miro sus hamburguesas, quizá fuera cierto y realmente no debería saberlo.

 _Pero quería._

-¿Por qué dijiste eso? Lo de ver- su tono cambio a uno serio, así convencería a Kise mas rápido. El rubio soltó palabras incomprensibles, estaba nervioso e incómodo, como lo había estado Kuroko.

-Por favor...- Kise levantó la mirada, sus ojos puestos en los de Kagami y así se quedaron por unos momentos hasta que Kise se rindió.

-Yo... no solo se con quien fue... los vi... presencié el primer beso de Kurokocchi- Kagami se quedó callado, quería saber los detalles, cuantos se pudieran y tal vez Kise pudiera dárselos. Le miró fijamente y Kise prosiguió.

-Fue... en nuestro segundo año. Yo paseaba por el patio, teníamos práctica y Akashicchi odiaba que llegáramos tarde, iba con tiempo así que no me preocupe. Cuando iba caminando, vi algo detrás de un árbol de sakura, me acerque pensando que sería una ardilla... amo las ardillas...- no pudieron evitar reír levemente ante eso, pero así lograron relajar un poco la tensión, Kise se acomodó mejor en el asiento y poniéndose serio, continuo.

-Me acerque y vi a dos personas, estaban hablando pero yo no podía escuchar, primero me di cuenta que una de esas personas era Kurokocchi. Parecía ansioso, la otra persona también, supuse que estaban muy nerviosos, se movían mucho... De repente se quedaron callados y se fueron acercando el uno al otro, quería irme pero necesitaba saber quién era la otra persona, se besaron... duraron un rato así, se abrazaban y toqueteaban mutuamente, nada obsceno... cuando se separaron yo ya estaba rojo de la pena y quería irme, fue cuando vi quien era...- guardo silencio, sus ojos estaban rojos como si quisiese llorar. Kagami trago saliva, tenso.

-¿Quién...?- Kise soltó una risa amarga y le miro negando repetidas veces.

-¿En serio, Kagamicchi? ¿Realmente no te das una idea? Yo creo que es obvio- Lo sabía, sabia a la perfección quien había sido el primer beso de Kuroko y no tenía idea a quien le dolía más; a él, que acababa de enterarse o al pobre, indefenso y enamorado chico que había presenciado todo.

-Kise...-

-Parecían tan, tan felices... se abrazaban con tanta ternura y se decían te quiero. Yo no tenía que saberlo, no tenía que haberlo visto. Después se presentaron como si nada a la práctica y Aominecchi me pregunto si jugábamos un uno a uno, que ese día se sentía muy animado... y-yo, yo... que se su-supone q-que de-debía de decir... él estaba tan feliz y... y...-se le encogió el corazón al ver a Kise llorar de esa manera tan desconsolada, quería animarlo, deseaba que sonriera.

-Pero... eso fue hace mucho, Kise. Tal vez Aomine sienta...- Kise le miro con el ceño fruncido, aunque no parecía molesto sino dolido.

-¿Qué? ¿Algo por mí? Vamos Kagamicchi, no soy tan idiota. Aun ahora sé que Aominecchi siente algo por Kurokocchi, se le nota cuando lo mira, pero ahora pareciera como si en vez de besarle quisiera desvestirlo ahí mismo... es un jodido pervertido- Kagami le dio toda la razón, muy en fondo lo había sabido siempre, que algo había ocurrido entre esos dos, algo más allá de compañerismo. Se recostó en el asiento, ya nada servía ahora; Aomine había sido el primer beso de Kuroko y el estúpido pervertido seguía sintiendo algo por el que alguna vez fue su sombra; se tallo los ojos, estaba frustrado, escuchaba los gimoteos de Kise provocados por el llanto. A Aomine le gustaba Kuroko y a Kuroko...

-Crees que... A Kuroko le guste aun Aomine- hubo un corto silencio, Kagami cerro sus ojos, de repente todo su cansancio había vuelto y le golpeaba fuertemente en todo el cuerpo.

-No lo sé... dímelo tu- Kagami pensó en todas las veces que Kuroko hablaba de Aomine, la forma nostálgica de su mirada, la leve ternura en su voz y ese extraño brillo en su rostro. Rio de sí mismo.

-Si... te apostaría a que si- ambos se quedaron callados, Kagami ya no sabía qué hacer, podría irse pero no quería dejar a Kise.

-El primer beso es muy importante, ¿no?- le pregunto Kise, ya ni siquiera tenía una respuesta para eso.

-No creo que sea tanto eso si no que... tus sentimientos hacia esa persona... no cambian- dentro de sí, sabía que Kuroko quería a Aomine y que probablemente eso era algo que no podría cambiar.

-El primer amor nunca sale bien- sonrió.

-Exacto... ¿Ya diste tu primer beso, Kise?- las mejillas se le colorearon al rubio pero aun así sonrió hacia Kagami, resplandeciendo como la supernova que era, cegándole cualquier sentido.

-¿Y tú, Kagamicchi?- soltó una carcajada, el destino daba muchas vueltas y ellos ya estaban mareados.

-Es injusto... Deberíamos estar a mano- Kagami se deslizo de su asiento y se colocó al lado de Kise, rodeándolo con un brazo mientras Kise reía por su acción y comportamiento.

-Si... deberíamos- se hizo una vez más el silencio, uno tranquilo y acogedor, se giraron casi al mismo tiempo quedando a centímetros de distancia.

-Es para estar a mano... ¿cierto?- le pregunto Kise y Kagami solo pudo pasarle la mano por la nuca para atraerlo. Kise no opuso resistencia y se acercó, entrecerrando sus ojos, colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kagami.

-No tengo idea- y se besaron. Ambos eran inexpertos, al principio pareció un choque de labios, pero el toque se suavizo, acariciaban con sus labios los contrarios y se separaban levemente para volverse a besar. Kise entreabrió sus labios y Kagami metió su lengua casi por instinto; una descarga les corrió por la espalda, el rubio se aferro al contrario, lo que comenzó como un roce entre lenguas se transformó en una danza donde ambas se entrelazaban y acariciaban, Kagami le mordía los labios levemente haciendo que Kise se estremeciera y respondiera a la mordida, atacando su lengua. Lograban separarse y recuperar el aire, pero después volvían a besarse; nadie los notaba al estar en la mesa de la esquina y eso era un alivio pero seguían sin saber si serían capaces de detenerse.

Y ninguno de los dos logro darse cuenta de cómo los miraba Aomine detrás de la ventana del Maji Burger.

 _Hay cosas que definitivamente... es mejor nunca haber visto. Pero ahora… Ya estamos a mano._

 **¿Les gusto? Espero que sí, siempre quise escribir un KagaKise, sé que no son muy famosos como pareja pero sinceramente yo los amo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, siempre me esmero en escribir, pero trato de que sea de su gusto, debo seguir mejorando para ustedes. Bueno eso es todo, se aceptan comentarios de todo tipo, criticas, peticiones, etc. Gracias por leer este humilde fic, los amo aunque apenas los conozca~ Bye Bye~… ¿reviews? :3 (esto es un costumbre…).**


End file.
